Retour en enfance
by Tialepingouin
Summary: que ce passerait il si la moitié de l'équipe du FFI retourné en enfance? On va dire vers 3 ou 4 ans, moi je pense que ça pourrait créer pleins de situations assez drôle. /!\ changement de style pour cette fiction donc pas de sujet trop sérieux


Coucou les gens,

Comme c'est les vacances je me suis décidé à faire une fiction moins sérieuse, un peu plus cool. J'ai bien sur une fiction plus sérieuse en préparation qui sortira après celle-ci, en effet les chapitres de cette fiction sont très rapides à écrire et donc je peux bien m'avancer sur l'autre car je vais aller en fac de droit et je vois d'ici mon temps pour écrire fondre comme neige au Sahara. Bref j'espère que le changement ne vous gênera pas.

* * *

Comme chaque matin Fuyuka et Aki préparaient le petit déjeuné pour leurs joueurs alors que ces derniers n'étaient pas encore levé, comme chaque matin elles avaient vu Kazemaru partir courir avant le petit déjeuner, comme chaque matin elles avaient laissé Haruna allait réveiller les joueurs qui ne se levaient pas toujours au son de leurs réveils. Pourtant aujourd'hui la petite sœur du stratège en titre redescendit pâle comme la mort, les yeux écarquillés. Aki esquissa un sourire, son amie devait encore avoir surpris un joueur en train de se changer, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé à deux reprises. « Plus jamais » avait elle dit la première fois en surprenant Kabeyama en sous vêtement, même si elle n'avait pas été si catégorique en voyant Sakuma quelques temps plus tard. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle ne semblait pas réussir à s'en remettre, laissant les autres manageuses supposer sur le joueur.

-Allez Haruna dit nous qui c'est!ça peut pas être si horrible !

-Il... Enfin.. Jirou... J'ai eu une hallucination.

Les deux cuisinières se regardèrent, perdues et prêtes à aller chercher le coach, lorsqu'un juron s 'échappa du premier. Elles se précipitèrent et se stoppèrent aussitôt devant un spectacle grotesque et complètement surréaliste. Un bébé châtain de plus ou moins trois ans s'accrochait fermement à la jambe du ronchon en chef de l'équipe. Le petit avait de grands yeux bleu et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher celui qui l'insultait copieusement en secouant la jambe.

-Putain Fuyuka détache moi ce morveux collant.

Le boucan fit sortir plusieurs joueurs de leurs chambres, tous s'extasièrent devant le petit être tout mignon. Mais tous se figèrent en voyant un autre môme sortir de la chambre d'Endou, sans que Endou y soit présent. Haruna avait enfin repris ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sujette aux hallucinations en voyant les petits. Il était maintenant l'heure du petit déjeuner et Kazemaru rentra. En voyant et en entendant Fudo une phrase lui échappa.

-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous ?

-Te plains pas la gonzesse tu as pas un mioche scotché à toi !

-Cool mec relax, c'est Tachi !

Le plus vieux s'approcha et prit dans ses bras le plus petit en lui souriant.

-Il ne t'aime pas alors tu vas rester avec moi.

Des pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir mais personne n'y fit attention trop occupé à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison de fous. Tsumani posa le petit qui resta encore accroché à sa jambe.

-Comment ça peut être arrivé ? Demanda naïvement Aki.

-Et où sont tout les autres ? Paniqua Fuyupa. Pitié j'espère que les autres ne sont pas aussi des bébés.

Pourtant le bébé Endou était là et indiquait que Tachimukai n'était pas le seul à avoir subit une transformation. Kazemaru monta les marches et se dirigea au fond du couloir.

-Il suffit de vérifier, annonça t'il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Samoeka.

Certains soupirèrent de soulagement , comme Hiroto en entrant dans la chambre de Raiden qui avait décidément le sommeil très lourd, mais beaucoup furent atterrés de trouver des enfants vraiment jeunes dans les chambres. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins 3 ans et dormaient pour la plupart. Sauf Fudo qui trouva le stratège et Jirou entrain de jouer avec la cape rouge. Il ne l'avouerai jamais, même sous la torture, mais ils étaient trop mignon ensemble, à s'amuser comme les gamins qu'ils étaient à présent. Voir Kido sans ses lunettes et rire toutes dents dehors était perturbant mais tellement adorable, il aurait eu son âge normal, Fudo l'aurait embrassé.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Jirou en le fixant.

-ça te regarde pas le morveux. Allez venez avec moi, on va prendre le petit déjeuner !

Jirou partit vite vers les autres en souriant. Sans son cache œil, beaucoup parurent surpris mais Jirou devint beaucoup plus timide en réalisant le monde qu'il y avait. Aki pensa alors que son amie journaliste devait fondre devant la bouille du petit gars au cheveux bleu, et c'était largement le cas. Chaque enfant choqua un peu plus les autres, de part leur nombre et de part l'étrangeté de voir des amis sous une forme qui leur étaient étrangère. Goenji en particulier avait un look très étrange avec ses cheveux lisses.

-On fait quoi d'eux ? Demanda Kazemaru.

-C'est sérieusement la première question qui te vient ? Soupira Tobitaka. Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont comme ça ?

-On essayera de trouver avec les coachs, en attendant on doit s'entraîner ! Annonça Tsunami.

Peu approuvèrent mais tous descendirent pour aller manger avant l'entraînement. Les petits suivirent, sous le regard bienveillant d'Aki qui adorait les enfants plus que tout. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le première repas de la journée se fit dans l'agitation et le bruit, ce qui contraste avec l'attitude « tête dans le cul » que les joueurs adoptaient. Chacun surveillait du coin de l'œil le petit qui était à côté de lui, certain pour instinct protecteur mais d'autre surtout parce qu'un enfant de 3 ans avec un bol ça ne fait pas forcément bon ménage.

Et ils avaient raison de le faire, certain, comme Kidou ou Samoeka, s'en sortaient sans trop de difficulté et n'en mettaient pas partout, mais d'autres, comme Endou ou Kogure, avaient littéralement retourné leurs bols sur la table en le faisant plus ou moins exprès. Kazemaru, Aki et Haruna nettoyèrent sans trop de soucis, en effet le plus gros soucis était de savoir le comment du pourquoi et surtout de trouver les coachs pour avoir une ligne directrice. La moitié de l'équipe transformait en enfant à trois jours d'un match important cela pouvait poser un gros problème.

-Tobikata, Tsunami allaient chercher les coachs, quitte à retourner toute l'île. On vous envoie du renfort dès qu'on leur aura trouvé une occupation qui libérera le maximum d'entre nous.

Hiroto avait pris les choses en mains, son enfance au Sun Garden lui avait appris à gérer les enfants. Raiden, Fudou et lui déplacèrent les tables pour faire une grande aire de jeux dans la salle commune de l'auberge. Il leur donna des ballons, ne pensant pas qu'à cet âge on pouvait pas faire trop de dégât avec juste un ballon et rien de cassant dans la pièce. Tandis que Fudou et Raiden déplaçaient la télé vers un endroit plus sécurisé, Haruna paniqua et se mit à fouiner partout.

-Les gars ? Vous n'auriez pas vu Jirou ?

-T'as déjà perdu un mioche ? Ricana Fudou.

-Tu en as de bonne toi ! Ils sont super nombreux et j'ai pas l'habitude ! Se plaignit Haruna en continuant de chercher le fugitif.

Elle le trouva finalement dans la cuisine, elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-T'es zolie, rit le petit en se cramponnant à elle.

-Merci. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

Le petit hocha vivement la tête.

-Reste avec les autres, tu m'as fait peur à disparaître comme ça.

Il continua à hocher la tête et se laissa entraîner avec les autres enfants. Alors qu'elle le posa le coach entra et soupira devant la catastrophe. Lui aussi se demanda pourquoi ce genre d'histoire tombait toujours sur son équipe. Il sursauta lorsque Endou tira sur sa veste.

-Foot ! Foot !

-Plus tard.

Le ton froid ne refroidit pas le petit garçon qui continua à tirer sur la veste en répétant le mot foot sans arrêt. Avant qu'un meurtre se produise, Kazemaru prit les choses en mains et donna un ballon au petit en lui promettant qu'ils iraient jouer tout les deux d'ici quelques minutes. Ceci ne suffit pas au petit qui continua obstinément son petit manège.

-Je vais l'emmener maintenant, annonça le garçon du vent.

-Bonne décision, ricana Fudo.

Il fut fusiller du regard tandis que l'adolescent partait avec le petit. Le coach tenta de compter les dégâts, 10 bébés, dont le capitaine, l'attaquant vedette et le stratège principal. C'est une vaste blague. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Donc chacun d'entre vous va choisir un gamin à surveiller, ça sera beaucoup plus simple de les surveiller comme ça. Seigou et moi allons chercher une solution ne vous en faite pas.

Chacun s'exécuta, décrétant que Kazemaru s'occuperait du capitaine. Fudou tenta à de multiples reprise de s'esquiver, mais il y avait déjà plus de bébé que d'adolescent, donc on ne lui laissa pas le choix, il choisit donc Kidou prétextant qu'il ne serait pas trop « casse-couille ». Raiden choisit l'attaquant vedette, Haruna, déçue de ne pas avoir pu avoir son frère, choisit Jirou et Kogure sachant très bien que personne ne choisirait le petit diable en couche culotte. Hiroto choisit son meilleur ami, tout comme Tsunami et Tobikata qui choisit celui avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinité. Ceux qui restait furent donner en garde aux filles .

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et comme vous le devinerez les chapitres seront des petits one shot sur leurs péripéties.

Bonne vacances à tous et à la prochaine


End file.
